


It's Us

by aruhime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: "If we're going to open an exhibition, it should have two major sections.""Two?""Your photos of me," Minghao looked up and tapped Mingyu's still puckered lips with his finger. "And my photos of you."
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	It's Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don't even know why I write this at the first place, I'm not even familiar with them yet (please note the yet), but I adore them so much?? Hello??  
> Anyway.  
> Here's a gyuhao drabble nobody asked for.  
>   
> [now available in Vietnamese!](https://my.w.tt/L9m6ulrRWbb/)

Their eyes met through the camera lens, and for once, Mingyu felt his neck and ears warmed not from the direct sunlight. He clicked the shutter anyway, it was too late to back out now. It was as if Minghao heard the time Mingyu pressed on his shutter, he stood still for a moment, his hand hovered over his head. He was about to fix his bucket hat, Mingyu guessed, though the pose was gone quickly.

Well, at least Mingyu got it on camera.

"You are so," Mingyu made a vague gesture with his hand. _Breathtaking_ , Mingyu said in his head. "Be my muse for my assignment, please?"

"My place is behind the camera lens, not in front of it." Minghao's tone was light, but Mingyu knew more than that. "Please don't include that for your assignment?"

Mingyu sighed. It was the best shot he had captured today; he would get a straight A if he included that photo in his submission.

"Okay,"

It looked like he sounded too disappointed for his liking, it made Minghao patted his shoulder apologetically. "I'm sorry?"

"Someday I will make an exhibition except it's only your photos inside." Mingyu huffed in return. "And you get no permission to say no."

"And what if I steal your memory card?"

"I still have a lot in my laptop."

"And what if I pour water to your laptop?"

Mingyu gaped. "Do you really want to do that? I'm hurt, oh my god, Minghao."

Minghao snickered. He linked their hands and swung them as they walked. "You can, someday. If I'm ready."

"You don't even have to pose," Mingyu replied excitedly. His mind was already wandering for all the possibilities they could do. "You can just, I don't know, washing the dishes and make it look great on camera."

"Oh, shut up, you."

"I'm deadly serious!"

"Still, shut up." He laughed at Mingyu's pouty face. "If we're going to open an exhibition, it should have two major sections."

"Two?"

"Your photos of me," Minghao looked up and tapped Mingyu's still puckered lips with his finger. "And my photos of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
